One's worth
by Dairaion8088
Summary: After returning to Balandor, Ran aka the avatar  has decided to leave the fighting to Leonard and the others. The group wants him to stay, but can they convince him to? Chp6 up!
1. Caesar

**Disclaimer: I do not own the title, rights, characters, or story of White Knight Chronicles. I only own a copy of the game and my own original created character that I was allowed to make and this fanfiction.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1 - Caesar**

It's been almost a month since the rescue of Cisna, the death of Kara, and the disappearance of Grazel. For the moment everyone was just trying to move get back to they're normal daily lives like before while they still had some time to do so. Sooner or later they would all have put it behind them once again when they all meet Grazel again. However it seemed this might not apply to one member of the group.

At Rappaci's, Caesar currently grilling Ran to confirm if what he had heard from Leonard was true. "What's this I hear about you quitting?" Caesar asked. "Why are you pulling out now? Sure things are calm for now but Setti _will_ be back. Your help is still needed."

"I doubt that." Said Ran as he gently placed a wine barrel to its assigned location."The way I see it, I've done my part. I helped Leonard rescue the princess like I was supposed to. The way things are going I wouldn't be any real assistance. Hell, I wasn't much help at all I think. With you and Leonard on the front lines I don't see why you all need an extra wheel like myself."

Caesar didn't like what he was hearing. Almost sounded like he was belittling his own worth to the group. "None of us think of you as a spare wheel. You're our friend that's helped us plenty times. You're both valuable and trustworthy."

"Trustworthy? I'm surprised any of you could actually say that, when know nothing about me." It was true. They didn't know much about him. Aside from that he isn't from Balandor and can handle himself quite proficiently in battle. "In that case why don't tell us. You don't really say much. In fact, this is the most I've heard you talk since I met you. But even so, we know you're a trust worthy guy." Ran raised an eyebrow to Caesar's comment. "Hn. Been using your Dragon Sight on me?" Caesar just shook his head and smiled. "Nah. You don 't need eyes of a dragon to see that your good guy."

That's Caesar for you. He knew how to get to people. "*Sigh* Its hard to believe you were depressed up until a week ago." Caesar's smile quickly shrunk away. "Actually, I am still kind of depressed-no, actually I'm more angry than anything. I lost my father. I couldn't save Kara. And I couldn't stop my brother. I'm tired of losing family and friends, that's why I'm going to keep moving forward. I know you and I haven't known each other for very long but I really do consider you a very important friend. I would really appreciate if you would continued to fight alongside us just like we've been doing."

Neither one said a word after that. Ran was just letting Caesar's sink in as he continued his work around the shop. Seeing as how Caesar had said what he had come to say he quietly left the shop, heading back to the` house he was renting. Before he left though, he used his Dragon Sight. And what he saw within Ran was doubt.


	2. Rappaci

**Disclaimer: I do not own the title, rights, characters, or story of White Knight Chronicles. I only own a copy of the game and my own original created character that I was allowed to make and this fanfiction.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2 - Rappaci**

The do rolled to a close as Ran was assisting Rappaci closing up. Leonard already left more than an hour ago like he had been doing for the past few weeks. He seemed tired lately after their return from the Dogma Rift though he was doing much better as time went by. Rappaci forced Leonard to leave early everyday with no backtalk allowed. He was worried about him. He has raised him after all.

Leonard had told Rappaci about how Ran was just going to act as a shop clerk at the shop and leave the fighting to the others. While he didn't say it out loud, Rappaci was a little ashamed of himself. After his first day of working here he basically _ordered _Ran to go with Leonard. He could of easily of closed shop for a while and went himself but instead he sent Ran in his place. And according to Leonard he was so quiet on their journey that you sometimes forgot he was there with them. However whenever it was time fight he was always the first one to meet the enemy. That didn't surprise Rappaci though since the first time he met Ran he scared off some rogues that were trying to rob him on his way to Parma.

After saving him, he asked Rappaci if anyone was hiring in the city. Rappaci figured he could use an extra pair of hands around the shop, and he did save his life and it wouldn't be right to not offer some kind of thanks. So he gave Ran his job as wine clerk. Though personally he thinks he would be more suited as a city guard. He took the job gladly since it turned out he was running low on money and was camping out on the Balastor Plains. Two days later he started working at the shop, the same day Balandor was attacked… talk about bad luck. Leonard had expressed that he would've liked Ran's help when he had to fight again but didn't want to force him to do so. He is still hoping that he changes his mind.

If that is what Leonard wanted then Rappaci had help him anyway he could, they were family after all even if it doesn't seem like a lot of the time. But before that he had something to do first. Something he should have done a while ago in fact. "Hey newbie. I have got something to say so listen up!" Ran' attention quickly snapped to Rappaci's usual tone of speaking, thinking that he maybe he had messed up or something. "What's up boss?"

"I told you, Rappaci is fine. …Look, I've been meaning to say this for sometime but… look I'm sorry about …you know, ordering you to go on such a dangerous journey with Leonard. I didn't ask you to go I made you. Unlike Leonard and Yulie who decided to go on her own. I just thought that you could help them like you did me before you started working here. Anyways I'm sorry." Ran wished that Leonard was around to hear Rappaci apologize since something told him he didn't hear it much of. "Don't worry about it Rappaci. It was an adventure and not my first one at that. I was able to visit lots of places that I've never even known about. And I helped Leonard just like you wanted. Although more than half of the time he didn't really need my help, him being a pact maker with a knight and all. So don't worry about it."

"Thanks. Now that I've said that finally there was something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"And that is?" Asked Ran.

"I heard that the next time Leonard and the others set out you plan to stay behind and help me with the shop. However could I '_ask'_ you this time to go along with them, as a friend?" Rappaci's caused Ran to lightly sigh. First Caesar, now Rappaci is asking him to go with them. "Rappaci, you hired me to help out around the shop. If I stay I could do that. Besides this coming war things will be something normal people should stay out of. Otherwise they'll just end up being a hindrance or one of the many casualties of war. Enemies on the horizon aren't the kind of an average man could kill or survive against."

Rappaci didn't know all the details, but according to what he heard from the others what Ran was saying wasn't wrong. "Then I guess that counts you out for being normal then, seeing as you're still alive after fighting those kind of people." Ran wasn't sure weather that was an insult or a compliment. "No. Because I fought I understand my own limits. In time maybe I could stand against some of those kinds but there are no shortcuts when it comes to gaining strength. Then there are those you know you can't win against under your own power. Those are the kind of people that Leonard will have to fight."

"If what you say is true, then now I really want you to go with them." Even after everything he just said Rappaci still insist on saying things like that. It was staring to stress him out a little bit. "Look, I wasn't there so I won't say what your saying is wrong. However I will say if I had gone instead of you I we wouldn't be having this conversation. I would most likely be dead and the princess might not of been of been saved. …I do get what you are saying though. Could you at least think about more? We could really use all the help we can get in theses troubled times. Can you promise me that you'll at least think about keep helping Leonard? Please, it would mean a lot to me."

Now Ran really wished that Leonard were present to see and hear all this. Rappaci sounded like an actual concerned parent and not a strict taskmaster. In some ways he reminded him of someone he once knew. "Fine. I can't guarantee I'll do what you want, but I promise to give it more thought, ok?"

"That's fine. Thank you. Well! Now that's that, taken cared of – HURRRY UP AND FINISH CLOSING SHOP! We still have work to do tomorrow!" Ran couldn't believe how fast Rappaci went back to his usual self. But then he would be himself if he didn't act like he normally did. Ran decided to quickly get back to closing shop before he ad to start dodging the things Rappaci typically threw at him and Leonard. Afterwards he would do as he said he would and rethink his decision about not fighting.


	3. Yulie

**Disclaimer: I do not own the title, rights, characters, or story of White Knight Chronicles. I only own a copy of the game and my own original created character that I was allowed to make and this fanfiction.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3 - Yulie**

Surrounded by the grassy lands, the sounds of flowing water from the nearby streams, a cool yet gentle breeze, serenaded by the local crickets, and revealed by the stars and moon above, Ran stood still as stone, eyes closed with sword in hand as he quieted his mind. Nightly training. It was something he had been doing for many years now ever since his childhood. First quieted him mind. Then he would let his body move and act any way it wanted to without thought or command yet in complete control. Slowly and gently he moved his blade through the air creating soft and yet very sharp sounds. His feet moved in a calm coordinated sequence that matched each of his strokes. As he progressed more into his solo sword dance little by little his speed quickened and the force of his strokes rose. When he final reached his full combat status his footwork left a trail of hard imprinted footprints that spiraled. When his blade passed through the air a heavy sharp howling was produced do to the strength and speed behind each swing, the continuous combined linear motions of sword techniques and footwork, and the constantly flowing momentum that was produced. Anything caught in the path of his blade would've been torn apart like house caught in a tornado.

As he brought an end to his sequence, he slow brought his mind back to the forefront as he breathed slowly, heavily, but shortly. As he wiped the sweat from his brow the sudden sound of footsteps approaching from behind caused him to instinctively tighten his grip around his sword's hilt. He turned around to see that it was none other Yulie herself. He was looking at all the recently formed marks all over the ground. 'When'd Yulie get here? Has she been watching?' Ran wondered. He was so caught up in his practice he didn't even notice her presence approach.

"Hey there. Your working hard I see. Although I don't think the ground appreciated that dance of yours." Although he didn't show any signs of it, Ran felt slightly embarrassed that his form was referred to as a dance. He walked past Yulie, placed his down, and sat down on a nearby boulder. Without being asked Yulie made her way over to the boulder as well and sat beside him. "So what brings you out here to Balastor this fine evening?" He asked as he turned his gaze toward the night sky. "Just out for walk. Taking some time to think about everything that led us up to this point. And where it will eventually lead us."

"I see. Then I suppose our actual starting point was when Leonard convinced us that there was no harm in _"a little peek"_. That was easily one of craziest nights of my life." As he said, that night at the princess ball, which they weren't even supposed to be present for completely, changed their lives. Yulie thoughts went back to that destructive attack. After losing sight of Leonard in the chaos she found her life being saved twice. The first save cam from Ran when he pulled her out of the way of a falling piece of the castle's ceiling. The second came from Eldore when a Magi soldier was attacking her. After that they followed him toward the basement and along the way the grief stricken Cyrus angrily finishing off another of the Magi. At first Yulie thought he was going to turn on them with the way he looked at them, but thankfully before she could find out Eldore informed Cyrus that the princess had made her way down into the cellar. After hearing that Cyrus seemed to snap out of his grief. He quickly gathered a few men and joined the trio as they made their way toward the basement. However due to a large section of ceiling that almost crushed them everyone became separated leaving her with Cyrus and his soldiers. Eldore and Ran were nowhere in sight.

"You know I've been meaning to ask but forgot, but whatever happened to you after we were all got separated? I mean obviously nothing too bad happened since your still alive and all, but you really did vanish for awhile there." She asked as while looking over at him.

'_Nothing too bad, _huh?' he sourly thought.

"Actually…"

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

After diving and rolling out of the way of a nearly fatal piece of the ceiling Ran found that he was by himself with no one but enemy invaders in sight. Some nobles were still fleeing as the guards did their best to cover their escape. Since he didn't see any sign of Yulie or that mysterious old man he had no idea how to get to where they were originally going. That being case he decided he would do something about these invaders and that rampaging monster. Had he hand known that his day would turn like this he would of brought his own sword with him. Armed with only the short sword he borrowed from Leonard this afternoon he charged the closest enemy thrusting his blade in to their armored chest.

He was quickly surrounded on all sides. The enemies' numbers were greater but that didn't worry him. What did worry him was the endurance of his weapon. It would most definitely break if he had to go through every one of these guys. They charged him this time, but he didn't go on the defensive. He charged them with greater speed, attacking and counterattacking while dodging with honed skill. After dropping his sixth enemy he quickly glanced at his weapon, the edges of his short sword had had it. 'Time to get a new one.' He thought as another enemy charged him. Ran threw his worn down blade at his attacker only to be blocked by his shield. In that instant Ran rushed in low toward the Magi's left while his vision was blocked because of his shield. He swept his legs from underneath causing him to fall back first on the broken palace floor. Placing one foot on his attacker's shield covered body then using his other to stomp the wrist of the enemy soldier with all his weight, causing him to release his cutlass. Not wasting his chance Ran swooped down snatching up the new blade and immediately using on the pin down foe, stabbing him in his abdomen.

Now that he was rearmed with fresher weapon he returned to his chore of clearing the out the castle of enemy troops. One by one, all those that came to slay him found themselves dead before could realize it. Most of the aristocrats have safely fled away now and the Balandor guard's moral had slightly risen. However Ran knew for things to truly turn in their favor he had to see if there was anything he could do about that monster. He was no fool though. The likelihood of him taking on that beast head-on by himself and winning was low. Real low. As he tried to come up with a non-suicidal plan the monster seem to be making b-line strait for some large open doors with steps that lead down. 'Down? Is that the basement the old man was talking about? Why are those doors just big enough for that thing to squeeze into? Damn, people are most likely down there!' With no real plan in mind he charged that monster as fast as his legs would let him, he then stabbed it in it's rear end. More angry and annoyed than in pain the monster turn it's attention on the tiny attacker.

"That's right! Look over here! You big flaming bastard!" He screamed provoking beast. It worked too. The monster immediately turned back around and stared to chase Ran. Although at this point Ran didn't really have any type of plan. He just want to try and see if he could lure this thing back outside, and hopefully not get killed in the process. The likelihood of dying started to appear more sure when it started spitting balls of fire at him. It was to close. One fireball came so close that when it burst after hitting the ground a few large embers land on Ran's kirtle setting it ablaze almost instantly which forced Ran to rip it off his body. 'Just keep following me!' He continued his makeshift attempt to goad the monster outside, but as he reentered the throne room were the monster came first came in from he noticed the lack of heavy footsteps that were supposed to be right behind him. When he turned to see why that was he saw that two people were standing in front of it. One was short and was wearing a red coat and the other was clad head to toe in black armor. Ran was too far to hear anything they were saying if anything at all, but judging from what saw those two were the one's controlling the monster. He watched as the monster turned around and moved back in the direction of the basement faster than he seen it move so far.

Seeing all his efforts wasted in an instant frustrated Ran to no end. The only good thing was that he found the monster's tamers. With the ground littered with drop weapons Ran grabbed the nearest spear, took aim at the smaller man in red, and threw it with all his might! Before it could make any distance however it was knocked away a by farian with one eye. Ran didn't have any time to be surprise thought since the mysterious farian quickly closed the short distance between them nearly piercing Ran's heart had he not evaded it fast enough. No words exchanged between the two, they just let their blades do the talking for them. The sounds of their steel rung loudly around the throne room as they clashed fiercely, anyone who got too close would have been cut ribbons. While holding his own well enough, Ran was finding hard to keep up with his opponent technique. Seeing the slightest chance Ran dived away reaching for another cutlass that was lay idle on the ground with his free hand. Now armed with dual swords it was his turn to the pressure on this farian!

The fight was for the most part even, but when Ran went after the farian's blind spot with his second sword and allowed him to be the dominate of the two. The two locked swords and eyes, quietly impressed with one another. "Your not one of the farians that came with the arch duke, are?"

"And you're not with the castle guards." Said the one-eyed Farian. Then suddenly without warning the ground beneath Ran and the farian's feet begun to shake violently. For whatever reason that was the farian didn't want to stick around and find out. He broke of his attack leaving Ran a little dumbfounded as sped away out of castle. Before he could think about pursuing him the ground all but explode under Ran's feet sending him flying all the way up to the second floor just barely missing the guard railing! Knocked for a loop the last thing he saw before letting himself submit to exhaustion was the monster he saw before being punched by a giant in white armor.

_**-FLASHBACK END-**_

"…And that is what happened to me that night" Ran finished telling his story. Yulie was not expecting all that. She didn't know that Ran had fought the guy who killed Kara or that he was almost killed by Leonard's actions. "Wow. It's hard to say if you are lucky or unlucky. The guy you fought sounds really strong too. No doubt we'll have to fight him again." Ran nodded in agreement on that. "He is indeed strong. And the next time you guys fight him he'll most likely be far more powerful than when I fought him since it seems he may have stolen Kara's knight for his own." It was true. He really might be the new black knight. The thing that jumped out at Yulie though was Ran's words. 'He said, _"the next time you guys fight him…"_ He's not including himself. So he really isn't going to fight alongside us anymore.' The thought saddened Yulie. He was such a good guy, and helped out so much on their rescue mission. "Your more incredible now than I first thought. I had know idea your were this strong. At first I just thought that you were pretty good when you helped take out that troll. Then I started to realize you were really strong once we started traveling together. And after what you just told me, you really may be the strongest fighter amongst us."

"No. I'm not. As knights, Leonard and Caesar rise far above anything I can do. Eldore has far more experience than I do and was the one who taught all of us the basics of magic. Your archery has come a long way in such a short amount of time. You are far better than me now." That was a surprised to hear for Yulie. The one who taught her archery was acknowledging that she exceeded him. "Well I had a good teacher. Besides in terms of pure power your shots beat me hands down."

"Archery is more about precision than strength. You can take down almost anything with one accurate arrow to an opponent's weak spot. You have a natural talent for archery, and excellent archer is invaluable to a fighting force." Yulie liked the idea that he thinks of her as an invaluable asset to the group, and could identify everyone's worth. Everyone except for himself, that is. "Say, not be totally random or anything but do you think I could ask you a few questions about yourself?'

"What do you want to know about exactly?" Yulie actually had a lot of questions but didn't want to come of as being too nosey. She decided to start off with something basic. "Your not from Balandor right? So where are you from?" "Nowhere." He answered flatly. "You couldn't have been born nowhere. Seriously, where are you from?"

"Well if must have the facts, then I've been on a something of an peregrination for the past ten years now." Ran explained. "And before that I was living in Faria."

"Strange you don't look like a farian to me." Yulie teased which caused Ran to smirk a little. "You think that's strange? Then you must find it really strange that my parents a warg and a farian. They weren't my parents by blood of course. They raised me since I was a baby, even when no one said that they had to. So the facts that we're are not blood kin doesn't bother me at all." Yulie couldn't help but smile at his words. He was kind of like Leonard and Caesar. He didn't let things like blood or race determine who his parents were. "Lets see now… do you have a person you like?"

"Nah. I'm pretty much a vagrant, and constantly moving around. So no. Although~… If I did have one I'd like her be like that." He pointed toward the night sky. Yulie followed to were he was pointing. "The moon? Why the moon?" "You know how in all things you like there is one or two things you don't about it? Well no matter how much I think about it I cant think of one thing about the moon I dislike. Also even though I'm always on the move she's always up there at night. Some nights she is shy and doesn't want to show her self, and other nights she'll show herself more completely to gain our attention. Whether she is in hiding or in plain site she is always up there keeping a constant eye on us."

"The moon, she kind of sounds like a stalker." Yulie joked. "You think so? I think she is just being vigilant on our behalf. Sort of like how you're always keeping an eye on Leonard." Turning away to avoid Ran seeing her blush, Yulie gave a quick cough to change the subject. "A-Anyway! My last question is when do you think you'll stop moving around and go back home? I'm sure your parents are worried about you." Ran was not quick to answer that one but he answered it regardless. "I'm not going back to Faria. My parents made me promise that I wouldn't."

"Why would they do that?"

"It's a little complicated." Not saying anything more than that Yulie took that as sign that he didn't wish to talk about it. "Okay, but do you think that you'll ever stop and find a new home?" Ran never really thought about staying anywhere permanently. He was always busy with training, work, or looking for work to actually put some serious thought into it. This would be the first time he would take his time to actually do so. "Perhaps if the air was fresher I'd consider Greede as an okay place to live, Greede is not ruled by the kingdom of Balandor, or Faria also. But you know I was asked to reconsider my decision in not fighting with you all. If for some reason I did change my mind decided to stay with you guys as time passes by I may not want leave Balandor." Ran confessed.

"…Would that really be so bad? Wanting a home to come back to? There are still many things I want to see and do, but it's always good to know that no matter where I go in life or how far I travel, when I want to I can always come back home to rest." She had only traveled for a little bit yet Yulie discover a truth that never came to him once since he had left Faria. "Say, Yulie. What do you think I should do? Keep fighting? Or live normally?" He wasn't so sure anymore of his own decisions concerning this matter. Maybe the other's opinions were getting to him. Or maybe just needed to hear a good enough reason to stick around. "I don't know, but I'm going to keep fighting to keep living normally. If I let things go on without doing something to help, I'd probably regret it. Although I'm not too sure how I can be of help yet. But I'm sure there will be something that I'll be able to do, right?"

"Perhaps…"

The two of them just sat there quietly watching the night sky for a few moments, each mowing over their individual thoughts while bathed in moonlight. "By the way Yulie, what are you doing out here in Balastor in the middle of the night?"

"Oh. I came to check on Leonard early. He was already sleeping by the time arrived though, so I just wandered around the city a bit then decided to head back to Parma. And that's when I heard you practicing. Now that I think about, I ought to be getting back." She stood up dusted herself a bit then noticed Ran stand up as well. "I'll walk you back." Ran said as he stretched his limbs. "That's okay. Parma is not that far. Besides I've got this just in case." She pointed to the dagger hanging from her hip. "Just think of me good company who is taking a walk after exercise. Besides if something does happen I'll be there to watch your back."

"Chivalrous, aren't you?" She jokingly poked him in the chest. "But of course my lady. That was how I was raised after all." Ran bowed to her. The two shared a quick fit of laughter at one another, and then began their relaxing walk to Parma accompanied by the cool night's breeze.

"You know Ran, you should talk more."


	4. Eldore

Disclaimer: I do not own the title, rights, characters, or story of White Knight Chronicles. I only own a copy of the game and my own original created character that I was allowed to make and this fanfiction.

Enjoy.

Chapter 4 - Eldore

After finishing his delivery that Rappaci had sent on earlier he was given some free time in the form of a twenty-minute break, so Ran decided he would to just relax at one of his favorite spots. On his way there his thoughts drifted back to the same thing he has been thinking about for some time now. "People want me to keep fighting alongside them, but no matter how hard I try and think of one I couldn't think of a good enough reason too stay on board." In his mind, he had no real importance or real involvement in anything that has happened, not like the others. Leonard was the chosen pact maker of The White Knight: Wizel, Caesar was the pact maker of The Dragon Knight: Larvayne, Eldore comes directly from Dogma Wars, Yulie has been Leonard's closet friend since they were kids and knows him better than any of us. He just happened to be there. He was taught that it was best to speak when you had something important to say, is why he talked very little while on their rescue mission, to the point some might of figured him for a mute. Aside from that he really wasn't anybody important, just a normal guy looking for work.

While walking down the street Ran came to sudden stop before another of his former travel mates. As always he carried that calm and collected feel to him. "Eldore? What's up?"

"I need to discuss something with you. Come with me." This was rare. He and Eldore almost never spoke to each other. Only when it was something important or when Eldore was teaching them all the basics of magic did the two exchange a few words. "Sure. There are some things that I want to talk to you about as well." The two of them made their way northward to the western stairs in the court just before the castle. Getting straight to the point Eldore asked the first of his questions. "Who are really?"

"Excuse me?" Ran wasn't sure he meant by that. He was who he was. "When we all set out save the queen there was something about you that I noticed. You never really talked. You also had almost no presence. And yet somehow you seem to possess far more experience in fighting and traveling than the others. Also, every weapon I've seen pick up, whether it be a sword, knife, axe, lance, bow, or whatever, you managed to demonstrate competence and proficiency with all of them. I believe it is safe to say you either former military or a skilled spy." Pushing Eldore's stinging comment about not having a presence in the back of his mind, Ran wasn't really surprised that Eldore might of considered him a spy of sorts since no one really knew anything about him, and they've already had two sleepers in their group. "I'm no spy, Eldore. And I've never been in anyone's army. …If you must know, I was a page then squire to the man who was also my foster father. It was he who trained me in martial combat. At that time I was living Faria, but when war broke out with Balandor racial tensions and prejudiced became present as well. For my own safety I was told to leave Faria and survive. Ever since then I've been own my own traveling from one place to another taken any job that comes my way. Whether it is simple labor or a dangerous guild request I do it. That's the short and simple version of my story. I give you my word I am no spy of any sorts. Just a traveling working man." Eldore seem content with Ran's honesty and gave him a quiet nod of approval

"Since you are no spy young man I can't assume reason your reason for no longer is to report back to someone. So tell me, what exactly is your reasons?" Ran just shrugged. "I'm just a normal person with a normal life. And no matter what angle I view all of this from none of it seems to have damn thing to do with me directly. It's amazing I was able to come back here alive to be honest."

"Is that the reason?" Eldore could tell that he wasn't lying, be he wasn't telling the whole truth. "I think there is more to it than what you say." Ran was starting to wonder if Eldore had his own version of Dragon Sight. "You want the flat out truth? Fine. Logically I can't see us wining this war. That last battle helped make that clear. We failed to prevent Grazel from retrieving Adolmaea: The Sun King, the most powerful Knight of them all. He didn't even give Leonard and Caesar a chance to transform, and he blew Yulie and me away like a couple of leaves caught in the wind. If the princess hadn't stepped in when she did, Grazel would of wiped us out. The Magi also has Ebon Wings, and an uncertain amount of Gigas and Black Knaves. Their entire war potential is overwhelming. Also you say that Madorus is immortal and still around somewhere. How in the hell are we to kill something that can't die? I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm aware of my limitations, Eldore."

It was true. Every thing Ran said was absolutely true. The Magi show that they have been ready for war for a long time now. While Balandor was just getting started with it's war preparations. Cyrus, the captain of the castle guards and his subordinates has gone missing, and they have to worry about a potential attack from Faria in retaliation for the Archduke's death. Ran's doubt was understandable. "I see. I can understand where you are coming from. However you must also realize that even if you decide not to join us you'll still have to fight eventually. Take my word for it for I've already experienced this kind of situation during the Dogma Wars. I'm sure everyone feels as you do."

"Your wrong Eldore. You all have a reason to fight, a role to play. Not like myself."

"We all have role to play. Ever since things started over 10,000 years ago things have been happen for a reason. We are all here because fate placed us here. Me cheating time, the reawakening of the knights, you kid getting caught in the middle of it all. Leonard and Caesar were destined to have their arks returned to them. I believe my destiny to protect the reincarnated queen and assist in the final battle. I want to believe that anyway."

"So what's mine?" Ran asked. "What are Yulie and my fate? You can't say, can you? Things just happen. And when things just happen whether good or bad it is up to us to decide if we'll allow it to just be." For whatever the reason Ran's words managed to make Eldore form a smirk. "I see… So what you are saying is that if we are destined to loose this war, no matter what it is still up to us to accept destruction or victory? If that were the case, I'd say we still have chance. Seeing as how no one here is just going to roll over and die. And as for you, you know you can't quit."

"Says who?" Ran raised an eyebrow. "Your code. _Persevere to the end in any enterprise begun. Fight for the welfare of all. Keep faith._ From what you said earlier, you should of learned this along with your training. Your not the type to abandon someone in need, code or not." To Ran that was somewhat of low blow, having the code thrown in his face like that. Its not as if he needed to be reminded to be reminded what he was taught. …But a quick review didn't hurt he supposed. "I get it already. You made your point. Eldore, will you answer a few of my questions now if you can?" Eldore just nodded for an answer.

"You came from Dogma Wars time traveling magic, right? It is the reason you so old as well. So if you used that same type of magic again to cheat time would you age even more now or… would you just die?" Eldore found this question somewhat disturbing. Simply talking about the forbidden spell made him develop a bad taste in his mouth. "I'm not sure. I've never thought about using it more than once since it aged me considerably the first time. I'd be lucky not to end up dead. Why do you want to know about such a dangerous spell, lad?"

"I was wondering if there was some way to go back in time to prevent the kings death, but that was a stupid idea since even if you could go back the return trip would really kill you I think." Ran was correct. After three trips he would most certainly end up dead. Although Eldore did acknowledge the good intention behind going back in time to save the king. "Also I imagine if you could go back in time you'd want to go back to prevent Queen Mureas's death more than anything. Anyhow, my next question is something that has been my mind for some time now."

"And that is?"Asked Eldore. "Back when we all were in Baccea while Leonard and I were wondering around looking for supplies I saw wall carvings/drawings that depicted Thaumus battling the knights. At first I did think too much on it, but after or battle with The Sun King I realized a few things and I've kept them to myself incase I was wrong. The first thing I realized was that none of the four knights I've seen appearances match up with how they were depictaed in those drawings while fighting Thaumus. I am well aware that just may be how the people of Frass Chasm back then drew them, but I do not think they would apply so much detail to how Thaumus looked and not his sworn enemy and killer. Another thing I notice was in another image of Thaumus stamding victorious over what looked like a pile of fallen knights. I did a head count twice, both times I counted the number came out to 11 That was two times more than what we have been told. I have not said anything to the others about this yet. I wanted to run this by you first. Eldore, were there more than just five knights?"

Eldore was more impressed than he let on. He himself did not think old subjects were too important to bring up, but he wanted to hear more from his normally silent and recently discovered observeant friend. "It's in the past but yes, there was more than five knights. However they were not like the five. They were more like footsoldiers where as the five knights were more like generals. They were not as powerful but still almost as dangerous. They strong, but most of them were far less armored and lightly equiped. Our skilled squad had few problems fighting them. And once the five knights were sealed footsoldier types became much easier to bring down. And after while we stopped seeing in battle. We presumed that perhaps we either destroyed them all or without the five knights to lead them from the front it was pointless to send them outonly to be defeated." When Eldore finished he looked to see Ran had grown dark with anger. He was clearly trying to keep it in check as he just stood there quietly.

"…Damn. That is so messed up." He finally spoke. "So it was not just the souls of five infants, but amuch greater number. And all those innocent souls were destroyed when they have done nothing to deserve it. It's sick. You know Eldore, I was taught that in war there is no true good side or bad side. Only only different views and reasons. But this… this is just wrong. Yshrenia… what hell were tinking? All those lost souls and sacrafices all for victory?" "That is why we cannot let them have their way." Eldore interuppted. "They will do anything. Sacraffice anyone."

"Yes I understand, but Eldore my real question is what is stopping them from producing more of those lower low ranking knights?"

"Honsetly I do not have a real answer for that just an assumption. And that is they no longer have the knowledge and resources to make any more knights, or perhaps they believe it is much easier to amass monsters, gigas, and knaves and such. I do not know much how the knights were actually made since I was too busy trying to destroy them." Ran had to accept that this question will have to go unanswered for the time being.

"Or perhaps there is some sort of side effects. Like how Leonard collapsed before we escaped. Honestly ever since that happened I've been worried about him and Caesar. If they keep on fighting in such constant and fierce battles will the knights who are powered by their souls drain their life away until death, or just as worst what would happened if for some reason the they lost control and the knights and they start to fight on instinct just like they did in the past?" It was a terrifying thought to say the least. Eldore has been having similar thoughts ever since their last battle, which was against what they have dubbed the Black Usurper. Eldore never once consider the possibility of knight housing multiple souls at once. However after witnessing it first hand it be came clear that the knights powers, abilities, and limits was not something that could completely be understood. Perhaps that may be part of the reason why Ran wasn't so quick to rejoining the front. If so he was more cautious than Eldore had thought. He wasn't as rash as the others. Knowing this made Eldore personally want him to say. Having someone who was levelheaded but also doesn't hesitate when the time demands it was a good thing to have.

"Those are things we should stay vigil for, that's for certain. But you know you really are surprising insightful and intelligent. Why didn't you speak up more young man? You should of shared more of what was on your mind. Who knows it might of helped us more on our journey."

"Sorry about that." Ran apologized. "I'm usually by myself a lot of time, and I travel alone. So I don't really say anything. I'd look pretty crazy if I was walking down the road just talking to myself, right? But yeah people always tell me to speak more. Sometimes in the past when I was on team assignments for the guild people would say "Your so quiet it's creepy." or "Gods man! Say something when you're standing behind me!"

"You are disturbing silent. Kind of reason I thought you may have been a spy or something."

"Yeah ok, I get it I'm too quiet, lay off. Yulie already asked me to talk more. I guess I really should work on that… but you know not to be random but I can't help but believe I've forgotten something though." It was strange. He knew didn't have anything important to do since he was on break and… "Eldore, how long have we been talking for by the way?"

"I'd say somewhere around 45 minutes." He said it so plainly that you'd think there was no problem. However frightening truth was that Ran was supposed to be back at the shop twenty-five minutes ago! All he could see was Rappaci cursing up a storm and taking his frustrations out on Leonard until he arrives. "Eldore not to be rude or anything but I've got to go. A life or two may be at risk!" Without waiting for a reply Ran broke into a dash back towards his job.

As Eldore watched him speed away down the crowded street there where three things he certain of.

1. He would stay with them until the end.

2. Before all this was over he would have an important role to play in the not too distant future.

3. He sure could run fast.


	5. Leonard

**Disclaimer: I do not own the title, rights, characters, or story of White Knight Chronicles. I only own a copy of the game and my own original created character that I was allowed to make and this fanfiction.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5 - Leonard**

The sounds of steel clashing and scratching echoed through the night on the Balastor Plains. The two responsible for the sounds of conflict were in fact coworkers and friends. Leonard charged Ran with sword in hand thrusting and slashing at any brief opening he was able spot only to have his attacks dodged, parried, or flat out blocked. Ran for his part wasn't doing much aside from defending and on occasion execute a well-timed counter. Their expressions were total opposites. Leonard's face was covered in sweat displayed passion and great effort, where as Ran's face calm, composed, and had no signs off breaking a sweat what so ever. Every time their blades clashed sparks were born, their brief moment of life offered light to the dark surroundings. As they pushed each other fiercely during their exchange both could feel it would be over in a coming instant since they have been going at it for over half an hour now. That instant came faster than lightning when Leonard stepped in for a thrust, which Ran the chance to step to the side and grab hold of Leonard's extend arm, After that Leonard found himself looking in multiple direction as he spun around as he was flung threw the air. Landing back first on the cool grass covered land Leonard found himself dizzy, winded, and confused as he tried to sit up only to find the tip of Ran's sword inches away from his throat.

Leonard watched as Ran's placid expression fade away as a small smirk formed across his lips. He shifted the angle of his blade while slightly raising it then tapping the flat side on the top of Leonard's head. "Let's call it night and rest up." Sheathing his saber he extended a hand down to Leonard it accepted gladly. "Damn this hard.  
My left arm is killing me. I didn't think it would be this hard to learn." Leonard complained. "Remember it was you who asked me to teach you how to fight with two swords. All you have to do is learn how to apply the basic techniques you already know with your sword arm into your other arm. With enough time your off hand will gain both strength and dexterity allowing you to fight on without problems even if your good arm is cut off or something. As far dual wielding techniques go you'll have to come with those on your own since the way you and I fight are different. Just keep at it and remember, use them as one and not as two, and you will eventually find the form that suits you best. It will be something to look forward to that's for sure."

Leonard heard what he said, but it sounded rather complicated when he thought about it. While talking with Yulie the other day she had told him what Ran had told her about what happened the night of the invasion. Looking back on at that night, Leonard wanted to kick himself for not considering that there might still be people around when he plowed his way through the ceiling with Pyredaemos. He could of killed Ran. When he went to Ran after learning this, before apologizing he asked why Ran didn't mention what had happen sooner. Ran's reply was "Why didn't you ask were I was when we met back up after the Magi escaped?" Which was true. He didn't ask. He was still in disbelief about what he had done with his new power, but still he should have asked. Yulie also told him about Ran's fight with Shapur. It was surprising to hear that Ran met Shapur before the rest of the group. It was equally surprising to learn that Ran could fight with two swords at once. Figuring it would be interesting skill to learn he asked Ran to teach him how to fight using two swords. Ran warned him about its difficulties but didn't mind teaching him the basics. It's been two nights now, and Leonard's left arm feels like its about to fall of from the shoulder.

Watching Ran place his saber down next his other things Leonard spotted the hilt of a broken sword. "That's your sword that was broken in the last battle. I didn't know that you still had it." Ran reached down and picked up the scorched, broken handle. His face showed a somewhat sad smile as he clutched his former weapon. "Yeah… this is the very sword. I had a feeling it was going brake, it took serious damage in our struggle with the Sun King, then right after we had to fight Kara and her Black Knight again. And then … we had to face that thing…"

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

The group could only watch as Shapur and Kara form vanished in a large burst of light and energy and was replaced with something none of them had ever seen or ever thought they would see. It was massive, far bigger than any of the knights. It was monstrously deformed, yet at the same time darkly elegant. Whatever it was, it was clear that it was the most dangerous thing they've faced thus far. Wasting no time Leonard and Caesar went back in to their knight forms and took the front lines in this battle. The sudden emergence of the colossal being's form caused great structural damage throughout the old ruins. Sections of the ceiling were falling at random forcing Eldore move the wounded princess outside so he could continue healing her undisturbed. Since he was busy carrying her it was up to Yulie and Ran to cover him from falling debris with magic.

The sounds of raging conflict rung from the inside as the four made their way outside to a safe distance. "Eldore do you need help healing her?" Asked Yulie, ready to use the healing magic taught to her. Ran was keeping an eye on their surroundings just in case something happens. "My magic is more than enough I think. You two get back in there and offer Leonard and Caesar support if you can. GO!" Yulie gave a quick nod to Eldore. Tapping Ran on the shoulder the two hurried back inside to join the battle. As they readied their weapons neither of them were feeling too confident, especially Ran as he looked down at his sword which was covered with nicks, snags, and cracks. Battling large armored beings one after another has left his sword in very critical state. Another big hit and it'll be rendered useless. Even so he and Yulie rushed onward.

The scene they hade arrived to was that of seeing the White Knight being hurled at them by one of the mutated Black Knights giant hands. Grabbing Yulie by the waist Ran jumped out of the way placing both of them safely behind a pillar. 'Thank the gods she's light.' Ran thought as he let go of her waist. "Thanks for the save." She thanked him. "Leonard! Are you alright?" As Wizel rose back to its feet he looked over to where the voices were coming from. "Yeah, I'm fine! How is Cisna?"

"She is fine! She is outside with Eldore!" The three shifted their attention to the sound of Caesar's voice scream out in pain as the massive being's two large hands held both of Larvayne's arms in it's grasp trying to rip them from it's body. "CAESAR!" They all screamed. Rushing to his aid Leonard thrust Talion into the colossal being's left hand causing it to release its hold allowing Caesar to strike bake at its right hand with his lance. Now free Caesar moved back alongside Leonard. While its attention was focus on them Yulie and Ran took this chance to use the nearby pillars as cover and attacked it from both sides. Unfortunately their attacks were less damaging and more annoying to the massive beast. Yulie's arrows were either block by its large hands or just bounced off its skin. With a huge swipe it completely destroyed the towering stone she was using for cover barely missing her in process. Trying to cover her Ran attacked releasing a bolt of lightning from his palm, sending it crashing into black mutant. It had no affect what so ever, but at least he was able to draw its attention off of Yulie. Pillars of flame started to appear all around him and he knew what was coming. 'Oh hell…' he thought as he started running like a man who was already on fire. The burning towers erupted all around him as barely escaped diving and rolling on the ground getting rid of any flames he had acquired.

Caesar and Leonard tackled the monster once more attempting deal a massive blow. While Ran was catching his breath behind a fallen pillar Yulie made her way over to see if he was hurt. "I'm fine" he told her, " a bit winded and singed, but I'll live. How about you?"

"Just a small bump on the head from rock, but that's not important. Our attacks are pathetic. Nothing we do is helping in this fight!" Shaking his head to her claim Ran explained to her how the two of them could be useful. "Have you noticed only defends when you or I attack it's weird… upper body… head thing, or that soft pulsating spot on it's chest?" Now that he mentioned it, she did notice that it would stop her arrows with its sword every time she took aim at it's upper half. "Caesar and Leonard are aware of this as well, but because of their size that thing's arm can block them easily. If one them can land a sound blow on either of those two spots I certain we will see some positive results, if not victory."

"Only those two can cause any _real_ damage though, and they can't seem to get close enough. The two of us are like a couple of mice here." Yulie was right on that one. They were like mice out there. Ran could sense that Yulie's morale has been lowered a bit. He some what had a plan, but he had to raise Yulies spirits back up before they do anything otherwise she may get seriously hurt, or worse… die. "Hn, were like mice aren't we? That's good. That means we are more mobile, and harder to noticed. We'll use that to our advantage." As the three giants fought on against each other Ran explained his strategy to Yulie. Noticing his friends struggling he made it as simple and quick as possible. "You got it?" Knowing what she needed to do Yulie nodded. "Ok… Lets go kick this Usurper's ass!"

Parting ways they each moved two the feet of one of their friends feet. Yulie went to Leonard, and Ran went to Caesar. Making certain not to be stepped on as they did so. "Leonard! Pull back!" Yulie ordered. "What! Why?" "We have a plan! Trust me!" Taking aim Yulie began launching arrows one after another at the Black Usurper's face. And just like early it was knocking away her arrows with it's sword. At that time Ran was finishing up giving Leonard and Caesar instructions on what to do. "That plan is crazy!" Caesar objected. "Yeah… I'd say we have about a 50-50 chance of making this plan work. …And probably more than a 75% likelihood that one of us is going to get hurt pretty bad."

"I agree, your plan is nuts." Leonard said. "However 50-50 just means nothings really changed. We either win or we lose. At least now we have a plan of sorts." Caesar didn't like the risk that came with the plan but he was in regardless. He was going release Kara no matter what!

Both Knights positioned themselves to Yulee's right and left sides. Yulie stopped her attack backing away as Caesar charged forth with his lance taking a downward swing at the Usurper's beating core. The chopping strike was blocked again by one it's massive arms knocking the polearm aside. It went for a wide punch but missed as Caesar back stepped avoiding the hit. After sending a tempest of wind Caesar's way with it's many wings the Usurper focused all it's attention on the Dragon Knight. Seeing a chance, Leonard started running at it with his sword drawn. The Usurper saw Wizel approaching and was about to deliver a colossal backhand, but to it's surprise the White Knight halted midway letting it's giant fist fly right by in front of it. Now with it's attention on Leonard and it's arms wide open, Caesar charged the right arm pushing and holding it back as hard he could. Redirecting its gaze back on Larvayne the Black Usurper readied another massive fire attack. However the moment it's attention was drawn away Leonard and Wizel mimicked Caesar and seized and restrained the giant oddity's left arm. "We got him! Do it now!"

"Yulie! You aim high!" Ran commanded. "I'll move in close and attack it from below!"

"Got it!" While Ran broke out into a full on sprint towards the enemy Yulie resumed her assault with all the arrows she had left in her quiver. So far Ran's simple plan was working. The Usurper's powerful arms were the main source of defensive, easily able to ward almost all of the two knights attacks. Talion was causing the most damage but arms were too dense to give significant results. The Knights large stature also makes it hard for them slip in and harm the main bodies. So it was knights job halt the arms movements for as long as possible. Yulie would aim at it's upper half and take it out if she was able, or attack it so that all it's attention was focused on her, making it easier for Leonard and Caesar to hold back the arms, and make it easier for Ran to get in close. It was an attack from four different directions.

Ran was almost within striking range of his target, but out of nowhere powerful gales of wind stopped him dead in his tracks. Before being blown away completely he plunged his blade into the stone ground held on tight as his feet left the ground, dangling in the air like a flag in the middle of a storm. Barely able to see he looked up to see the source of these terrible winds. 'It's wings! Damn it! I was hoping it wouldn't use them this soon! ' Noticing that both knights were starting to lose their footing do to the Usurper's violent flapping he quickly looked back to check Yulie since she was the lightest one here. She was nowhere to be seen! Either she managed to make it behind a pillar or she was blown clear out of ruins to the outside. 'I hope she found cover…' Ran worried. Finally losing his footing completely Leonard found himself being shoved hard to the side by the Usurper's giant left arm! It was also at that moment it finally stopped flapping it's enormous ebon wings, causing Ran to suddenly and quite painfully to fall flat on his chest and stomach.

'SHIT! That hurt… But there is no time for that!' Quickly picking himself up and pulling his sword from the stone he readied his attack on its chest. "RAN! YOUR RIGHT! GET OUT OF THERE!" Although he heard Caesar's warning it was to late to do anything to escape the massive hand that approached him. Without thinking he just turned to his right, placed his sword in front of him, and thrust forward as strongly as his body was capable of! His blade actually managed to pierce into the Usurper's left palm, but was ultimately pointless for it didn't even begin to slow down the massive blow he received.

Curling up and covering his head at the last second Ran was sent flying and skipping across the ground like a flat stone on a lakes surface. Thankfully before he collided with the wall Leonard dive in front of him catching him as gentle as possible. "HEY! ARE YOU OK, RAN?" Ran couldn't see strait, he was bleeding, and his armor was ruined, and was hurting all over. And yet for some how he was able to nod to Leonard's question. "The plan didn't work… How are you guys? Is Yulie ok?"

"Me and Caesar are fine. I don't know what happen Yu-"

"Is Ran ok?" As if on queue Yulie came running over Leonard's feet. "Yulie! Yeah, he says he's ok. What about you?"

"I'm not hurt. My bow was broken though." Now that everything finally started to stop spinning Ran noticed that his weapon was a wreck as well. Half of the blade was snapped off; no doubt the other half was still buried in its palm. "Yulie, you and him go join Cisna and Eldore and heal yourselves. We'll finish this thing off ourselves."

"You got some kind of plan?" Ran asked. "A head on charge! I'll jam Talion right into it." Ran wanted to tell him to put more thought into his attack, but he himself wasn't sure how to get in close after the last plan didn't work like it was suppose to. A straight on blitz really might be all that is left perhaps. "You two will most likely be intercepted again if you attack him head on. Both Yulie's and my weapon are pretty much useless now, and magic isn't too effective on that thing either. That being said go ahead and charge him. There is one more thing I'd like to try though."

Raising his shield in front of him once more Leonard rushed to Caesar's side. Rather than attacking alone Caesar choose to stay just out of the Usurper reach until Leonard decide to rejoin him. "The others ok?" he asked. "You could say that. Caesar, we're going straight up the middle and aiming at the spot Ran was going for."

"Do we have any kind of plan aside from that?" Caesar asked. "Not really a plan, more like a wild bet. Lets go!" Taking the lead the White Knight readied his shield and charged ahead closely followed by the Dragon knight. Just like he said Leonard said he made a b-line straight for it's core. The giant Usurper tried grab Wizel with it's right hand once it was within range however Leonard ducked underneath avoiding it's clutches then delivered a well placed slash to the back of it's wrist with Talion. Looking to counterattack the Usurper attempted another grab, this time with it's left. Not willing to let that happen Caesar intercepted the attack a chopping blow to the left hand, which also struck the blade that, was still lodged in the left palm. Moving past the right arm was almost in range and ready to pierce his target, but suddenly came to a jerking stop as the Usurper grabbed hold of and yanked Wizel's cape. Moving to his aid once more Larvayne buried his blade into the knuckles of Usurper's clenched fist causing it release the White Knight's cape out of pain. Ready to take a few steps forward after being released Wizel had to raise his shield and brace himself for the HUGE backhand aimed at him the monster's wounded left hand. Knowing such a hit would send just about anything flying if they guarded or not, the Dragon Knight moved behind his comrade and helped him brace against the impact. Working together the two knights overpowered the massive arm pushing it back with their combined efforts. Moving closer towards its core Wizel tightened its grip on Talion, ready strike once in range to do so.

Almost in range the knights caught sight of another huge fist coming at them from left, and as they were they had very little means of defending. "GO NOW!" On Leonard's word Ran revealed himself as he jumped out from behind the White Knight's raised shield! Though his body was still in pain he moved along the Usurper's left arm as fast as he could bringing him closer to striking range. Just before the right fist was about to hit both knights square on Caesar jumped away causing Leonard to pushed away by the Usurper's left arm. He was moved juts enough to avoid being punched away, instead the Usurper's fist crashed hard against it's own wounded left hand. The blow to it's own self caused a large jolt throughout the entire left arm almost causing Ran to lose his footing, but he hung on, refusing to fall while he was so close to his goal. Not waning to lose this opening he leaped at the pulsating core with broken sword in hand drove the blade in deep all the way to the guard! He had finally reached his target, but something didn't feel right.

"Above you!" Caesar warned. Not even looking up Ran let go of the sword handle letting himself fall back to the ground avoiding the large blade that almost took off his head. Finally looking up he could see that the blade that was stuck in its chest didn't affect the Usurper. 'So it _wasn't_ deep enough.' Ran thought this might happen but had already figured a way to still make this attack work. Before his even touched the ground he already readying a spell that would really make the Usurper feel it. As soon as he touched down on the ground he released massive Lightning Bolt from his hands aiming it at the pommel of his broken sword. Surging through the steel and into the Usurper body the large amount of energy caused the body to collapse and the sword to shatter and scatter into many pieces.

Ran cursed under his breath as he saw that the monster didn't die even after all that. " It seems that he can't use those arms anymore." Said Caesar as both he and Leonard moved in front of Ran. "You actually got him with that one. Good work."

"Yulie is already at the entrance. Go meet up with her and get yourself healed. We'll take care of the rest from here." He didn't want to, but Ran **was** in bad shape. His was gone now. He had no choice but do as Leonard says. With words of "Good luck", Ran turned to leave the battle. On his way out he came across the scorched hilt of his former sword. Not wanting to leave the remains of his once long time companion to be forgotten he retrieved thee hilt and continued his painful walk towards the entrance.

_**-FLASHBACK END-**_

"He was a good sword. Stuck by me for eight years. A lot of active swords are lucky just to make past their first year. That last fight though sure was rough, we're lucky none of us died back there." Looking over at Leonard Ran could see the sadness was over his face. "One of us did die back there…" It's true. Someone did die. Kara. Ran now wished he had better chosen his words. "I wish we could have taken her body… she may have done some bad things, but she was actually a good person. Kara should have at least gotten an appropriate burial." It's true they left her body behind. Ran couldn't help but think that maybe if he wasn't all beaten and actually stayed and watched the battle to the end he could of thought of some way to take away Kara's ark from that damn Shapur. Or a least help them escape with Kara's body. There just wasn't any time… "But you know it's strange. Even if she isn't around anymore it doesn't feel like she is dead. I truly no longer believe she was the one behind that Dragias helmet that killed King Valtos."

"It could be that you just don't to completely tell yourself they are gone. …Or more likely, it's the proof that there really is an ancient bond between the five of you." Ran was certain that there was bond between all of them and the past they shared. Very few would probably be capable of understanding such a bond. "But you know Leonard I've been meaning to ask you about for some time."

"What 's up?" He asked. "You were the only one aside from the princess-I mean the queen who witnessed the king's death. Can you tell me about that incident and the Dragias that killed the king?" The truth was Leonard barely saw what happened. He arrived just as Valtos received the killing blow. "At first I was shocked at what I had just saw, but once Dragias made a move towards Cisna I just reacted. I ran up, knocked his sword away, grabbed Cisna and ran for it as fast I could."

"Where was the king killed?"

"Huh? Oh, on the steps."

"How was he killed on those steps? Did Dragias chase them up the stairs?" Ran asked. This was important stuff that he needed to in order to have some sort of grasp on a potential threat in the near future. "No I don't think the king was being chased, because I saw him and Cisna fleeing towards the stairs and followed to catch up. When I finally caught sight of them Dragias was already in front of them coming from upstairs."

'From _"upstairs"?' _Ran was not liking were this was heading. "Anything else/" There was something that Leonard remembered but dismissed it do to all panic until now. "Yeah. When I was running away with Cisna from Dragias I saw another Dragias commanding troops! Back then I thought that I was seeing things, but then we fond out that Dragias isn't just one person." Ran didn't know that there was more than one Dragias at the ball that night. He only caught sight of one during all the chaos. It was more than likely that the one leading the attack was the same one he saw with Belcitane while instructing the Pyredaemos. "Was there anything about the Dragias that killed the king that you think that may make him stand out from any other Dragias? It doesn't matter how small the detail is, so long as there is something."

'Something that separates them, huh.' Leonard thought hard on all three that he saw. Aside from the one he fought in the Nordia Tunnels who turned out to be Kara there wasn't anything about the other two leapt out at him. Rubbing his sore left arm he thought. Suddenly something did come to his attention while rubbing his arm and think about Kara-Dragias and the king slayer-Dragias. "There was something!" Pointing to his left arm he began explaining. "The one who killed was left-handed! I remember. When he killed the king he did it with his sword in his left hand. When he approached Cisna he held his sword with his left. I don't know if that's enough to help but now entirely sure that Kara really wasn't the one to kill the king."

"I see." Although Ran was tempted to point out Kara could be skilled both handed like he was he didn't. The look of relief on Leonard's face was a welcome expression, rather than him looking out of it half of time. The discovery that the king's killer was small but valued information. However the conclusion he was drawing up in his head with all the information was anything but pleasant and it showed in his expression. "Leonard listen up. I have somewhat of a theory of sorts, and I hope I'm wrong."

Leonard didn't like where this might be heading already. He hasn't known Ran for too long but he knew when he was all serious about something. And this was the first time he has seen him like this outside of a fight. "Leonard, I'm about 75% sure that whoever killed the king is still in the castle." Leonard could not believe what he just heard. 'The killer was STILL in the castle?' He just couldn't believe that, but Ran has never lied to him, and he knew he would never jest about something like that. "What do mean? How could they still be there now?"

"I been thinking about this ever since the night of ball actually. And like I said, I'm not 100% certain. You and I were there _(even though we shouldn't of been)_ the first thing that happened was quite basic for such an attack. The guards completely cut off any enemies that made their way toward the king. None of them got through the throne. The only reason they didn't stop you was they probably thought you worked in the castle, and you weren't dressed like the enemy. What really makes me think that murderer is still there is that the king was killed while escaping upward. No one could of just broken past the Royal Guard and not of been noticed. Unless Dragias snuck in through some other means I'd have to say that he was already inside, working with the enemy, and waiting for his time to strike. I also heard how the previous queen was killed. I personally know just how swift and effective farians are, but breaking in from the front without difficulty would be impossible. And they never attack from the rear since that would mean deploying their naval force, which they didn't. So this means that whoever killed King Valtos might just be the same person who killed Queen Floraine ten years ago. Someone from inside the castle who used the chaos brought on by Faria' attack to assassinate the queen. I'm also willing to bet that their real objective back then was to abduct the princess, but didn't get the chance. Only someone on the inside can get away with killing highly guarded important people. It's a nasty thought, but we may have Yishrenian spy in the castle."

With the complex facts laid out in front of him Leonard was both confused and a little panicked. Rushing to his feet he was ready to rush back to castle without thinking. That was the plan, but just like before a huge wave of exhaustion washed over him taking away the strength in his legs. Before his knees hit the ground Ran caught him and helped over to a nearby tree to sit under and lean against. Ran knew He wasn't at best, but he thought Leonard was past the point of collapsing again. What was wrong with him?

"I know how you feel about the queen, but don't get excited. Like I said I could wrong. And do hope I am." Catching his breath and calming down Leonard nodded to his words, although that didn't mean he was rid of his new found worry. "Lets change the subject… How are things going between and the queen these days?" Not expecting such a question from the quietest friend he's ever had Leonard was thrown off balance. "W-What do you mean? I haven't seen her lately."

Ran just looked at him. He was obviously lying. "Is that so? And here I thought you two would have improved your dancing skills by now since you go to the castle half the time you leave early." Caught off guard again Leonard was wondering if he really knew or if was just really good at guessing, "What are you talking about? Why would we discuss dancing?"

"I heard you actually fell down while dancing with her highness at the watering whole while we were camping out just before Lagnish Desert. I just thought you guys would of improved since then."

He did know!

Leonard may of question if could learn to dance or not, but he never mentioned why to anyone. "Who told all that?" Fighting back the urge to laugh Ran just gave a very nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. "A little bird told me. Actually a little bird told another bird and that little bird was overheard by another bird and that bird told went ahead and told me."

Leonard didn't say anything. He didn't need to. His face just screamed "Say What?" Ran was starting tot see why Yulie liked teasing and poking fun at him. It was kind of fun. "I not sure how you found out but please, don't tell the others. Especially Yulie. I'll never hear the end of it if she finds out."

"Your worried about _**me**_ talking?" After thinking about it he found himself laughing a good laugh. Something he hasn't done in awhile. Ran let out a quiet smile himself. Partly it was good to see Leonard in a good mood, and partly do to the fact that Leonard doesn't want him to tell Yulie about his dancing when it was Yulie who told him about it. "Hey, lets get going you got work tomorrow. You can't sleep in when you have Rappaci as a boss, right?"

"Well actually I won't be coming to work for a while. Something has come up." Ran hasn't heard anything from Rappaci about this. "Did something happen? A problem or something?"

"Actually we don't know yet. Cisna sent out Guard Captain Herve to go and find Sir Cyrus along with twenty soldiers. It's been almost two weeks and there hasn't been any word from any of them. Balandor already lost Cyrus, losing Herve on top of that would be really bad for the soldiers' morale. So I said go take a look in a day or two."

While Ran wanted to applaud Leonard for wanting to help out the kingdom he also wanted give him a good whack upside his head. "No offense Leonard, but are you stupid or something? I wouldn't send you anywhere in your condition, I mean shit you almost just collapsed again a minute ago. What would you do if the same thing happened in a battle?" Leonard knew he was right. He just wanted to do what he could to help. He hasn't felt like himself for some time now but he was feeling better. "Hey give me some credit I've haven't slipped up during any of the training so far. If I try hard enough I can last just like I've been doing these past couple of nights."

"Leonard I've been holding back this whole time and you know it." His words were truthful, perhaps a little harsh but he had to hear it. If something were to Leonard and his knight Balandor would lose more than just morale. "Besides you can't leave. You have to stay close to the queen with Eldore. If I'm right and there is an assassin in the castle you have to be there in order to stop them. Right?"

"I suppose… but what about Herve and the others? I already said I'd go and look them. I can't go back on that." Ran couldn't help but laugh at how life treats one. "Don't worry about it. The truth is I asked Rappaci for a leave of absence. I'll be leaving Balandor two in days." Leonard couldn't hide his surprise to Ran's shocking news. Rising to his feet he looking up at Ran. He knew Ran wasn't planning on fighting anymore, but to actually leave? "What's with that shocked look on your face? I said a leave of absence not **permanent**. I was going to do some guild work here and there while trying to figure out what I can do in this war. And more importantly find my own reasons for fighting like the rest of you. However it seems I'll be busy with searching for twenty plus soldiers rather than doing some random odd job."

"Hey I thought you weren't going to fight anymore. Why did you change your mind?" The truth was as he already said he didn't really have an answer. He just figured that with the way things are moving he'll eventually end up fighting anyway. Also, Balandor really was starting to feel like a second home to him, and only a fool would let his home burn down around him. "Don't sweat the small stuff. You just focus on your queen while I go look for those wayward troops. It may be that they just got lost or something while searching for Cyrus. While I'm traveling around I'll see if I can find him as well and tell him to get ass back here pronto."

"…Are sure about this?"

"We're friends right? What' wrong with helping out a friend? Take your time regaining your strength, then use it to keep her safe." Leonard could see that Ran had made his decisions on this matter. Leonard learned two things this night. The first thing was that even though Ran was the least talkative person he knew, when he did speak one had better listen because most things he would say held some sort of importance. The second was something he has known for quite a while now but was reconfirmed just now. 'He really is a good guy… I'm glad he came to work at the shop.'

"Alright. I'll leave Captain Herve to you. I'll tell Cisna the about the change in plans. Also you should know that Caesar was going to leave with me. He said that he has to head back to Greede and make sure everything well and ready it incase Greede is attacked." Ran could understand that. With Count Drisdall's passing Caesar was basically in charge now. Like Queen Cisna he had to ensure his peoples safety. "Gotcha. I'll go speak with him once we are back in the city. You should head to the castle and tell Eldore and the Queen. Yulie already went back to Parma so we'll have to tell her tomorrow when she comes back. "

Nodding his head in agreement Leonard gathered their things along with Ran and started their way back towards Balador's gates. During there return Ran noticed Leonard swaying every now and then while they walked. Every time he saw that happen he became more sure that he was doing the right thing by searching for Herve in his stead.


	6. Departure

**Disclaimer: I do not own the title, rights, characters, or story of White Knight Chronicles. I only own a copy of the game and my own original created character that I was allowed to make and this fanfiction.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6 – Departure**

The day had finally come. Two day quickly passed and the day for both Caesar and Ran to go their separate ways from the group had come. Caesar would go back to Greede for a time and take the reigns left to him by his father until he could make his way back. Ran would be heading toward the Lagnish desert, the last place Cyrus was said to be seen last.

Everyone was meeting at the east gate just before dawn. Yulie stayed in Balandor last night and decided she would live there for the time being in order to be closer everyone else and help out. She was the second to arrive after Eldore. He has already heard about the potential assassin that could be lurking about the castle. He had already suspected as much, and already had some idea of who it was. He figured Ran had come to the same conclusion but couldn't say anything do to lack of proof. Yesterday Ran told him to keep an eye on those that surround the queen and to make sure Leonard doesn't do anything foolish.

Caesar was the next to arrive. As of today he would be giving up his place to Yulie. It was already paid for and it saved her time looking for a place. Caesar would return to Greede to protect it and get it ready for battle with Yshrenia. He also had to watch out for the dragonkind as it's new guardian and patriarch. He had a lot of responsabilites that he that needed to be attended to. He had to put off his personal feelings of vengence aside and do what needed to.

Leonard and Ran were the last to arrive. The two met along the way toward the gate. Leonard was still sore from the lastnight 's sparring session. He wanted Ran to teach him as much as he could before he left, which resulted in him taking actual blows this time. Ran used the flat of his blade so he didn't receive any cuts or gashes, and he made sure to stay clear of the vital spots. That being said he got his ass handed to him. Ran for his part was doing just fine. Sporting new armor, his spare saber, and the cloak he used before becoming a wine clerk. He was all set for his search mission.

"So we are all here? That's good. It may be a while before we are all toghter like this depending on how things will turn out."

"How long do you think you'll be away Caesar?"

"Hmmm… not sure Yulie. Since we are at war it could be quite a while. Months? A year? Like I said, it depends. I'm sure the rest of you can hold out until I come back, right?" "Of course." Said Leonard while giving an asured nod. "And remember if you need help be sure ro send word..

"Gotcha. What about this guy? How long are you going to gone for? Caesar asked Ran.

"It's a search mission so I can't say. If they haven't moved out of Lagnish then I might be able to find them within few days a week maybe. If they moved however it may take me a while."

"There is a good possibility that something may have happened to them. Best you exercise caution. The three of us will stay here as discussed to guard the Queen and support the soldiers on the frontlines. We've already started receiving reports of unknown airships appear in multiple regions, we will most likely be seeing battle soon." The four of them listened intently to Eldore words because they knew that they were based on experience. "Ran, you be especially careful since you'll be passing through Greydall Plain and Nordia to get to Lagnish Desert by yourself. Magi have been seen scouting in the plains and is to be believed that they are using the tunnels as an outpost." If that was case Ran knew that unless those missing soldiers made it pass the tunnels before the that outpost was established then they may not have even made it to the desert. "If it comes to it I'll sweep the cave. If those troops trapped in the desert its best I move fast."

"So your set then? Very well. The two of you should be going then. The sun will rise soon." The two of them nodded in understanding. "Well… this is it. I guess we won't be seeing each other for a bit. Caesar, good luck with Greede."

"Yeah. And don't you push your self too much while we're gone, Leonard. Yulie, keep an eye on this guy, and cheer up. You've been looking kind of sad lately." Ran and Eldore weren't really surprised that Caesar noticed it like they have. Yulie had a sadness that would show itself when she thought no one was looking. The only one who didn't seem to notice it was Leonard. "Anyhow, we got to go. Lots to get done." Finally passing through the gates leading into Greydall, Caesar noticed how Ran's demeanor had changed. Calm. Present. Focused. And somehow, empty, even more so than usual.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked grabbing his attention. "Hm?"

"You look so serious. What's up?" Ran hears that a lot when he working. It's just how he is, especially now. He was most likely going to cut a bloody path the instant he approaches the tunnels. And he wanted to ready himself well in advance for what ever he may have to face. "Nah, its nothing. What about you? Are you _really_ going to fly all the way to Greede?" Noticing the doubt hinted in Ran's speech Caesar raised an eyebrow. "You don't think I can pull it off? I AM the DRAGON knight you know. And dragons fly."

"Not all of them…" Ran mumbled to him self. "So I take it you've been practicing? Because you weren't flying so well when that pygmy greaver pulled you of that cliff a little while back." "Yeah well you know how it is. 10,000 years of not stretching ones wings will come back and punish anyone." Caesar joked. "And no, I haven't been practicing. But some how I just know how to fly now. Maybe it's my knight that actually knows and it was nice enough to re teach me."

"Is that so? This I must see." Once the two were deep enough in to the plains Caesar broke off from Ran into a run and begun chanting the words, "O Larvayne, vermilion drake, leveler of ancient lands, grant me your power. Verto!" Once again Ran witnessed his friend's transformation into the great dragon knight. With one great leap Caesar launched himself into air, opened his wings and soared even higher. Ran had to admit; it was an impressive sight to see. He even became a little envious, wishing he too could fly like that. 'I bet a lot people would kill to fly like you can, eh Caser?' After several loops, dives, and barrel rolls, the dragon knight returned down to the earth landing before his on looking friend.

"Done showing off?" Ran joked.

"Hey come on now. You're starting to sound similar Eldore."

"Well we can't have that now can we? But seriously looks like you know what you were doing up there. You flying all the way Greede?"

"That's the general idea." Caesar nodded. "If you like I could drop you off in Lagnish if you like. It would be really quick." "Thanks but no. Remember, there is most likely a magi outpost in the tunnels. Good chance that those lost soldiers are in there being held… or dead. Its best that I investigate, if only to be sure."

"I see… Then all I can say is good luck, and see you later."

"Aye, back at you. See you later, Caesar." Saying their goodbyes to one another the vermilion knight took to the skies, flying south with great speed. Alone on the plains Ran began to mentally readjust himself since its been a while since he has done any real solo work. He felt more vulnerable on his own but at the same time unrestrained. Not moving in a group would allow him move faster and stick out less. And if he had to fight he could go all out with out worry about who may get caught in the middle. "All right then… time to go to work." About to break into a full sprint the sound of flapping caught Ran's attention. Turning towards the noise what greeted him a familiar blue bigelow. "Well look who it. What are you doing here?" Landing on a nearby boulder the small round owl like bird projected a holographic image of an old man he was talking to only twenty minutes ago. "Eldore. What is it did I forget something?"

"Yes in a way. This bigelow, take him with you. This way you report back what you find or if you need help with something. He'll be flying overhead keeping an eye on you and won't get in you way. If you need him just hold out your arm and he'll come to you." Eldore explained. "Thanks, Eldore. This should help out a lot." Nodding at his gratitude Eldore stop the communications so Ran could get back to his assigned task.

"I guess I won't be traveling completely alone after all." Not that the bigelow's presence bothered him in any way. Holding out his arm the bird came and landed right on his forearm just as Eldore said it would. "Looks like you and I are traveling companions again. But you know now that I think of it I've never heard Eldore call you by name. I'll ask next time we speak. Although it would not surprise me if he didn't give you a name. Tell you what. I'll come up with something to call you. Something that truly suits you, agreed?" Not expecting any words obviously, but Ran did receive a chirp that sounded quite agreeable. "Good. For now I need you to fly ahead to Lagnish and wait for me there. I won't take too long."

Sending the bird off Ran decided not to waste anymore of the morning and broke into a full run. It had been a while since he last ran seriously. When he was traveling with Leonard and the others they often complained that he was moving too fast for them to keep up with, so he would hold back so as to match his pace to theirs. Now that he is on his own he was able to make it to the mouth of the tunnels in only thirty minutes.

The first thing he noticed was that several people were hiding nearby. 'Guards? An ambush.' As he approached the tunnels entrance a dozen magi casually and arrogantly revealed themselves from hiding, blocking the entrance. "Hey! Are you with Balandor's army?" one of them asked. "Or are perhaps you're a guilder. You're too well equipped to be a grunt." Ran didn't say anything. He only had two things on his mind. 1. Being if the magi are here then the missing patrol might actually be inside. 2. Was how none of theses guys seem to grasp that he was one of the white knight's comrades. But then again when compared to the others he must have seemed like some nobody not even worth recognition. Well Ran was able to dismiss it the majority of the time, however he would be lying to himself if he were to say it didn't piss him off a little. "It doesn't matter who he is. Lets just capture him. It's what we ordered too do anyway." Another said.

'Oh? Capture? Not kill? Interesting…' Ran thought as he unsheathed his saber. "Tell me, did you all capture over twenty soldiers with in the last couple of weeks?"

"Ha! Would you get a load of this guy? How about just surrender and find out, eh? And don't try and be tough guy. There twenty-four of us, and we have over eighty more guys in the tunnels. Just give up, kid."

"…So I take it none of you won't answer my question?"

"What do think?"

"…I see." Ran sighed. "I guess I'll ask the other eighty guys inside then." The magi didn't like how this nobody was talking like they weren't any threat to him at all. No longer in the mood to try intimidate this guy into submission they all started closing in on him in order to capture by force. And if Ran were to be killed in the process then so be it.

Unknown to these twenty-four individuals was that closer they approached Ran; the more they moved away from the eye of the eye of the storm…

-To Be Continued-

R&R!


	7. From here on

Finally was able to get that last chapter up and finish! Sorry about that. My job sucked up a lot of my time. That and I went and reserved my copy of White Knight Chronicles "2" (Finally!). Anyway, I intend to continue this in another ark(s), but let ask would you like me to continue from this following chapter or open up on a new story? Whatever you choose I'll continue. Till then!


End file.
